Deadly Reprecussions
Deadly Reprecussions is the 18th episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 2). It was written by Zwd 01:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC). It is the finale of Season 2, and is partially written by Zeon1. Plot The canyon lay quiet, a sense of death and dispair reigning forever. The Blues stood silently, having heard the small sound of the splash of water. Or, to be more accurate, CHIEF had heard it. "Allright, everyone," Chief said, "you know the plan." "Yeah, the oh-so-mighty plan," Jenkins grumbled, "we get our butts handed to us again while you head over to get Sam and find the Reds. Stupidest plan ever... of all time." "Shut up, Private, or you'll find out what it's like to have a bullet instead of a junk." Jenkins fell silent. "Okay," Chief said, "I'm going." He took a small leap from the top of the base and landed safely on the grass. He set off at a jog, heading towards the sound. The Blues stood their, silent and ready. Or at least they thought they were. Suddenly, there was a flash and Faith collapsed on the ground. The Blues whipped around, and Jenkins and Iron Fist joined her. Martinez opened up with his minigun, but Clay easily dodged them, finally coming up and uppercutting the soldier, sending him sprawling. The fight lasted in it's entirety 2 seconds. Clay glorified over his victory, happy in his apparent success. Suddenly he froze, as pain consumed his shoulder. He gasped and took a step back, reaching towards his shoulder. His hand came down on the cold steel of a throwing knife. "Not so easy to be fast when you're wounded, is it?" came a horrifingly familiar, joking voice. Jamous Killgrave came up the stair to the roof, another few knives in his hand and who-knows-what-else in his armor. ---- "You," Clay grumbled, ripping out the knife and twirling it in his hand, "it's always you. Keeping me from my goals, making sure I'm a step behind." "Is that how you see it?" Killgrave responed, as they began to circle each other. He yanked a compact pistol out of his armor. "Then I have absolutely no regrets about what I'm doing." "Hmph," Clay replied, grinning, "well, I guess you'll be without a team again. Because once I chase you out of this canyon, I'm going to kill every last one of u-" Clay was cut short as Killgrave slammed into him, using another throwing knife to cut through the outer shell of Clay's neck armor. Clay kicked Killgrave to the side, sending him sliding. Whilist doing so, Killgrave fired several shots from the pistol into Clay's knee, making him grunt. Clay disappeared again. However, he quickly reappeared, a few steps from Killgrave, and the former Red leader fired first. His helmet cracking under the strain of bullets, Clay fell back. Killgrave planted his foot into Clay's chest and kicked him down into the base below, still firing. Clay's neck armor finally gave in and blood spouted from the area as he fell. Silence reigned for a few moments, then Killgrave leaped into the base. All was quiet. Sheathing the pistol, Killgrave took a few steps towards the main corridor. And then a hand encircled his throat, and he was brutally slammed against a wall. Clay was bleeding heavily from the neck, and panting from loss of blood. Killgrave gasped, his air supply almost gone. "It's... over..." Clay said, "I.... did... it... I'm... the.... best..." For a moment, Killgrave felt geniune pity for Clay. "Sorry, buddy," he said, before holding up two objects in his hand, the first being a pulled grenade. A large explosion enveloped the fighters, sending Killgrave flying back and tearing a large whole in the wall of Blue Base. His shield giving way quickly, Killgrave hit the other object in his hand. A small, compact bubble shield enveloped him, as the explosion swallowed his world. ---- A quite peace rested over Blood Gulch, the explosions having long since faded. The assembled Reds and Blues stood silently in respect as a small Pelican lifted the injured Clay and Killgrave away. Chief held a small datapad in his hand. "Reassignment orders," he said, "all of us our leaving this place." "It's gonna be hard," Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes, "been here a while." "Yeah," Song commented, "remember the time with Krayson?" The team nodded. "Well," Maddox said, patting the Revenant gently, "at least I finished it." The team looked at the Canyon, as slowly, the other Pelicans arrived to take them away.... Epilouge The New Director looked calmly over the sheet regarding reassignment orders and the recent events at Blood Gulch, while pulling his pipe from his mouth. He glanced over at the New Counselor. "Yes, Director?" the New Counselor asked. "The area is clear. Send Maine, Washington, and York to remove any remaining items and tell the teams to scatter. The evactuation is ready to begin." "Yes, sir," the New Counselor replied, then walked off... the New Director dimmed the lights, smoking his pipe, grinning faintly. Credits This Season is dedicated to the people of this Wiki. Chief= Zeon1 Killgrave= Zeon1 Alexa= Various Authors Jack Swanson= Sniper Jenkins= Various Authors Martinez= Jonsey Iron Fist= Zwd Sam= Cypher Maddox= Various Authors Song= Various Authors Clay= PurpleDempsey Templer= Overpaid Government Operative Special Effects= Zeon1 Category:Battle of Blood Gulch